Nuestras Alas de Libertad
by azuka.higurashi
Summary: Ellen Vive en las calles sobreviviendo, Levi un hombre de negocios, que no le falta nada, ambos se encontraran en una situacion peligrosa, pero ellen guarda algo muy valioso que los pondra al limite a ambos (soy mala con el Summary) FEM-EREN.
1. inicia la historia

_**Nuestras alas de libertad.**_

Una noche lluviosa…

-Tch… de nuevo llueve, no puedo ver hacia donde voy- Decía un chico de cabello azabache en un hermoso auto azul rey, que manejaba del trabajo a casa.

Comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad ya que odiaba llegar tarde para cenar, y mas odiaba el tráfico, en realidad parecía que siempre estaba de mal humor…

Al pasar por un callejón oscuro noto un alboroto, varios pandilleros contra una persona de sudadera negra, parecía ser una pelea injusta y por mucho desigual, al comienzo lo ignoro pero pronto noto que al arrojar a esa persona al suelo, la capucha que cubría su cabeza dejaba ver un hermoso cabello castaño y largo… era una mujer la que estaba en problemas.

Dio vuelta a su vehículo, lanzo el auto contra aquellos sujetos que salieron corriendo al pensar que el bólido los arrollaría.

Bajo del auto y se dirijo a la chica, que aun permanecía en el suelo, herida y llena de moretones.

-Oi, ¿estas bien?- intento tocarla, pero ella rápidamente se levanto, y con una navaja en la mano, lo tiro sentado en el suelo mientras le ponía el arma en el cuello.

-¿Qué mierda te sucede? ¿Qué no ves que me arruinaste mi pelea? Estaba dándoles una lección a esos malditos aprovechados- decía la chica molesta.

-¡A mi no me jodas!, te estaban dando la paliza de tu vida-la tomo de la muñeca con la cual sostenía el arma- Estabas a punto de ser su victima y dices que estabas dándoles una lección, deberías agradecer que estaba pasando por aquí, si no estarías muerta- lanzo el arma lejos y a ella la alejo de el, el se levanto y la dejo en el suelo…

-Nadie te pidió tu ayuda, ¿¡escuchaste!? Nadie te pidió tu ayuda ni tu lastima, jamás vuelvas a aparecer en mi camino o te matare- la chica gritaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo, le dolía saber que era verdad, sin ese chico ella estaría en una pésima situación.

-Tch, no tengo tiempo para esto, no te pido que me des las gracias, me da igual, solo lo hice por hacerlo, en realidad no me interesa que hubiera pasado contigo-

-Eres… Eres un imbécil- se levanto abalanzándose sobre el azabache pero sintió que todo se nublaba, su vista se oscureció, su respiración se entrecortaba y sentía que perdía fuerzas…

-Oi, espera!- la sostuvo ya que noto que se desvaneció al levantarse, se dio cuenta al sostenerla que su cuerpo estaba peligrosamente delgado, su ropa estaba desgastada y muy sucia, y por si fuera poco la tenia llena de sangre, efectivamente, estaba herida.

Al tenerla entre los brazos sintió una sensación de conocerla de algún lado, pero por alguna razón no sabia a que se debía eso.

-¡Maldita sea! Debo llevarte a un medico, estas muy mal- "_espera… ¿que pasa conmigo?, hace un momento dije que no me importaba lo que le pasara… por que estoy sosteniéndola y pensando en llevarla aun medico… quizá por mi lado humano, pero también quiero saber por que estaba en esa situación sola, defendiéndose de tantos al mismo tiempo._

Subió a la chica en la parte de atrás del auto, para luego subirse y conducir al hospital más cercano, de lejos los pandilleros observaban todo a detalle…

-Así que… ¿nuestra amiga tiene un ángel de la guarda?-

-Tal parece que nos costara verla de nuevo-

-No, ella regresara es muy obstinada para permanecer con un estirado de esos-

-En todo caso, aun tiene algo que nos pertenece… y tiene que devolverlo a como de lugar-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar al hospital…

Apago el auto, bajo a la chica entre sus brazos y la introdujo al nosocomio, llego pidiendo que la llevaran a urgencias, y al momento los médicos y enfermeras actuaron pronto, se la llevaron en una camilla para hacerle lo necesario, mientras el pobre estaba con la cabeza atrofiada y lleno de dudas…

-Discúlpeme joven, ¿cual es su nombre?-

-Ah? Si lo siento, es Levi Lance-

-¿Qué relación tiene con el paciente?-

-…-

-dígame-

-¿es necesaria esa información?- "_que tonto, como no pensé en eso de camino para acá"_

-Es mi… sobrina-

-¿Y como fue que la encontró en ese estado?-

-Ella había escapado de casa de mi hermana, y la encontré en la calle peleando con unos pandilleros, ellos escaparon y por eso la traje aquí-

-Muy bien, en un momento le informaremos como esta-

-Gracias-"_soy un maldito mentiroso, ni es mi sobrina, ni fueron así las cosas ni nada, Tch, como se supone que lidiare con esto"_

Al cabo de un par de horas, el doctor apareció, le dijo que el peligro era mínimo, pero que la chica presentaba signos de anemia grave, y desnutrición, por que debía tener cuidados intensivos en cuanto la alimentación, podía regresar a casa sin problema…

Al firmar el alta, Levi saco a la chica en brazos, y noto que la pulsera que llevaba en su muñeca que usan para identificar a los pacientes tenia un nombre escrito…

Ellen Jeager.

-Disculpe enfermera, esta cosa…-

- a eso, la paciente reacciono y nos dijo su nombre, con eso la identificaríamos, pero la pulsera se la puede quitar si gusta-

-ya veo, gracias por todo-

La subió en el asiento del copiloto aseguro su cinturón, y condujo hasta su hogar.

Una casa de dos pisos, enorme cochera, limpia y bien ordenada, como a el le gustaba.

Al llegar bajo, abrió la puerta y regreso por Ellen, para llevarla a su habitación, la recostó, la arropo para que no sintiera frio ya que era de mañana, y estaba fresco el ambiente.

No podía creer que duro tanto en el hospital.

Miro que en el hospital le entregaron la ropa de la chica, la miro con cierto desprecio, la tiro en un cubo de basura y salió de nuevo cerrando bien las puertas antes de partir.

Salió al centro comercial, busco en muchos establecimientos y compro la ropa mas fina y bonita, con la excusa, claro de que eran para alguien especial.

En casa de Levi…

Gritos, llantos, lamentos, risas, eso y mas se escuchaban en los sueños de Ellen, eran como recuerdos en forma de pesadillas que vagaban por su cabeza sin dejarla en paz, despertó y se vio en un lugar muy diferente, mientas estaba inconsciente, recordaba estar en un lugar lleno de aparatos y sueros, ahora se veía en una habitación muy limpia, ordenada, con un rico y embriagante olor a perfume de hombre que no podía negar, olía delicioso.

Se levanto, pero no vio a nadie ni escuchaba algún ruido, abrió el closet y saco una camisa que estaba a la mano, se la puso ya que estaba desnuda y no le agravada eso…

-Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí?, parece que estoy sola, no puede ser-

Bajo las escaleras revisando cada rincón de la casa, pero no había nada ni nadie, si estaba sola, pero eso le aterraba aun mas, pensó que estaba secuestrada o algo peor, pero no quería entrar en pánico ya que eso empeoraría las cosas.

Pasaban los minutos y seguía igual, se dirijo a la cocina ya que moría de sed, tomo un vaso y lo lleno hasta el tope con agua, lo bebió casi en un instante y su sed no se apago, así que lleno el vaso de nuevo, cuando tomaba el último trago, la puerta principal se abrió…

-Oi ¿estas aquí?-

Soltó el vaso casi al instante, el ruido alerto a Levi y se dirigió a la cocina lo más rápido que pudo, ella tomo un vidrio del vaso para defenderse.

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Estas bien?-

-¡No te me acerques! ¿Quien eres y que hago aquí?-

-Tranquila, escucha, no te hare daño, soy el imbécil que te salvo anoche en el callejón-

-Tu, ¿que pretendes hacerme maldito?-

-AH? No seas estúpida, nadie pretende hacerte nada, agradece que te salve-

-te dije que no te lo pedí-

-mocosa idiota, si ellos no te hubieran matado, lo habría hecho la desnutrición que tienes-

-¿Qué? A que te refieres-

-Te lleve al hospital, al parecer tienes anemia, y tienes un peso muy bajo-

-Eso no te incumbe-

-Pues ahora que estas aquí en mi casa si me incumbe, ¿dime como te llamas?-

-E… Ellen Jeager- Dijo soltando el vidrio, aunque se había cortado el daño era mínimo.

-Hmph… en un momento levantare esto, por ahora acompáñame-

-¿A donde me llevas?-

-Estúpida, acompáñame y ya-

Llegaron a la sala, y en los sillones había enormes bolsas con ropa, que Levi había comprado para Ellen, al principio ella no entendía por que el gesto… Levi se había sentado en su sillón favorito mientas hablaba con la peli castaña.

-Escucha tu ropa estaba sucia y maltratada, así que te compre algo nuevo, honestamente no se cual sea tu estilo o que colores te gusten, pero compre un poco de todo-

-Ya te dije que no te pedí que hicieras nada por mi, además ¿como pretendes que te pague por todo esto?-

-Mocosa, jamás dije que me lo pagaras, es un regalo, pruébatela, y luego me reclamas lo que quieras.-

-Este bien, solo por que te deshiciste de mi ropa, es lo menos que puedo aceptar-

Tomo la ropa, y antes de subir de nuevo miro a Levi…

-Oye-

-¿Que quieres?-

-¿Puedo tomar un baño?-

-Claro que si, ¿no pensaras estar así de sucia verdad?-

-aaaa eres un estúpido!-

Subió a toda velocidad, se baño lo mas rápido que pudo, se vistió, y se arreglo el cabello como hacia tiempo no lo hacia, se amarro la parte superior de su cabello, y se hizo un moño que quedaba sujeto, miro el cubo de basura, y vio su ropa, la tomo, busco en los bolsillos, tomo algo, lo atrajo hacia su pecho, y lo guardo.

Abajo Levi le preparaba de comer, por que no había probado alimento, mientras hacia esto sonó su teléfono, era del trabajo, seguro lo regañarían por faltar…

-_Oye ¿que te pasa? ¿Por que no llegaste al trabajo?-_

_-_Déjame en paz, Auruo, que tengo cosas que atender, mañana tampoco iré así que pasado mañana trabajare horas extras ¿quieres?-

_-No me lo digas a mí, díselo al jefe Erwin, esta que arde de coraje-_

-Tch, no me jodas, ya hablare con el-

_-Pero Lev…-_

Colgó antes de que terminara la conversación, de pronto escucho el ruido de las escaleras, venia bajando Ellen, que se veía como una diosa bajando a la tierra, vestía una bella blusa negra con un hombro descubierto, una falta hasta la rodilla de color beige, y unas balerinas negras con un enorme estoperol a cada lado del pie. Realmente una belleza femenina que no había notado.

-Valla, ¿en realidad eres tu?- decía en tono de burla, pero la verdad le agradaba verla así de bonita.

-¡Cállate!, que esperabas, después de vivir 5 años en la calle claro que no es fácil verse bien-

-¿5 años?, ¿Qué demonios haces desde entonces? ¿No tienes hogar o familia?-

-Te quieres callar, eso no te interesa, además es mi problema-

-Como quieras, no te voy a rogar, ven y siéntate a comer algo-

-No gracias, debo volver a mi lugar- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero Levi se puso frente a ella, cerrando la puerta, y tomándola de la mano fuertemente.

-¡De ninguna manera te iras de aquí! ¿Qué no ves que volverás a estar en peligro?-

-¡Suéltame! Te dije que no es tu problema, no puedes tenerme aquí encerrada toda mi vida-

-Claro que puedo, no te dejare ir hasta que te recuperes por completo, cuando eso suceda te puedes largar a donde quieras, ¿Me escuchaste?-

-¿Por qué te interesas tanto por mí?-

Comenzó a soltarla poco a poco mientras bajaba la mirada…

-Solo te pido que te quedes hasta que estés mejor, es todo-

Ellen en realidad, pensaba en irse y dejarlo así, pero no podía, su semblante parecía preocupado, había tenido la paciencia de llevarla a un hospital, le compro ropa de la mejor calidad, le daba alimento y techo, sintió que se vería como una criminal, quizá vivía en la calle, pero sabia lo que era dar las gracias.

-D... De a cuerdo, pero hasta que me recupere, esta bien-

-Ven a comer algo, se enfriara- le dijo sin levantar la mirada y dirigiéndose al comedor, mientras caminaba pensaba: "_Como es posible, me ofende, me agrede, me hace malas caras y me dice idiota en cada oportunidad que tiene_,_ y sentí tanto miedo cuando dijo que se marchaba… ¿Por que me esta pasando esto? Acaso, ¿tengo algún sentimiento hacia ella? No, debe ser mi imaginación._

Ellen noto al chico deprimido, quiso decirle algo, pero no sabia que, pronto encontró la palabra adecuada…

Lo tomo del hombro, y suavemente le dijo: -Gracias-

Levi levanto su cabeza, con la mirada sorprendida, se giro y la abrazo fuerte, a lo que la chica, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar.

-Oye déjame-

-Perdóname, no quería que pensaras que te tengo aquí a la fuerza, solo quiero saber que estarás bien, me da miedo que una chica como tu sea agredida por sujetos como esos-

-Entiendo, ya no te preocupes, tienes razón, debo recuperarme si quiero volver-

Se separo un poco de ella, la miro fijamente… "_siento, que e visto tus orbes verdes en algún lado, lo juro, ya había visto tus ojos_"

-E… am vamos a comer ¿quieres?-Respondió Levi totalmente nervioso por lo que había hecho.

-Si, vamos- Dijo notando el nerviosismo del chico, soltó una risilla y lo acompaño al comedor.

En realidad, Levi sentía que tenia un lazo con Ellen, pero no sabia explicarlo, poco a poco pensó que si averiguaba su pasado y su razón de ser así, podría ayudarla y así se olvidaría de ese asunto por completo.

*ya por la noche*

Levi, estaba leyendo en su sala, mientras Ellen veía televisión, en realidad no le gustaba mucho, pero se entretenía con cualquier cosa, aunque poco a poco se aburrió al grado de apagarla, miro a Levi que estaba sentado en su sillón, con una tenue lámpara alumbrando las paginas de su libro, esa escena se le hizo muy tranquila, muy interesante, en verdad ese libro se veía agradable para su lector.

-Ejem, dime ¿que lees?-

-¿Eh? A esto, es un libro llamado "Etoile filante"-

-Y eso ¿que quiere decir?-

-Estrella fugaz-

-Supongo que es un libro muy romántico para alguien tan duro de carácter como tu-

-Que tonterías dices, no es una novela, es sobre el universo, la galaxia y cosas así-

-A valla, jeje pensé que era sobre otra cosa-

-Acércate-

-Para que quieres…-

-Ven, mira que no te estoy mintiendo-

Al acercarse, se agacho un poco y miro una de las páginas del libro, era una enorme fotografía del espacio, llena de estrellas, luces y colores brillantes.

-¡Valla es hermoso!-

-Claro que lo es, por eso leo este tipo de cosas, me gusta saber más sobre las maravillas del universo- levanto la mirada y noto que Ellen estaba muy cerca de el, su cabello rozaba el suyo, permitiendo que Levi pudiera olerlo un poco, quedo fascinado, olía a suave y delicioso.

-Si que lees cosas interesantes, a mi me gustan mas las leyendas y mitos-

-¿A si?, y dime que tipo de leyendas-

-De todo, cosas que no tengan explicación, mitos antiguos, relatos del pasado, me gustan mucho esas cosas- decía mientras se sentaba en el sillón mas grande.

-Ya veo, espera un momento- Se levanto Levi, dejando su libro en el asiento, y salió hacia el mueble que reposaba junto a la puerta de entrada, se puso en cuclillas y busco un poco hasta que dio con un enorme libro de forro gastado, pero completo.

-¿Qué buscas?-

-Algo que te gustara mucho, mira este libro lo tengo desde hace mucho, puedes leerlo si quieres, es muy interesante y no te aburrirás te lo aseguro-

-Wow, gracias, comenzare ahora mismo- a Levi le agradaba que la chica gustara de leer, ¿quien pensaría que alguien de la calle tenia un gusto tan lindo y tan tranquilo?

Ambos leían en silencio, solo se escuchaban los ruidos de la cuidad de noche, de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo y continuaban su lectura, al cabo de un rato decidieron, dejar de leer, y fueron a cenar algo, terminada la cena, Ellen tenia una enorme duda que no la dejaba en paz.

-Am, Levi… Dime, ¿donde dormiré yo?-

-Conmigo- Respondió Levi al momento.

-Acaso eres idiota, ni loca dormiré contigo-

-Es una broma mocosa, dormirás aquí, sígueme-

-*suspiro*, _"por un momento pensé que era verdad"-_

Llegaron al cuarto de visitas, estaba limpio y ordenado, tenia el closet vacio y la cama estaba intacta, Levi llevaba todas las cosas que le había comprado a Ellen, y las dejo en la habitación, ella comenzó a arreglar las cortinas para cerrarlas, mientras Levi le ayudaba a meter las cosas al armario.

-Bien esta será tu habitación, si necesitas algo dímelo, ¿esta bien? Buenas noches-

-Gracias, y no te preocupes estoy bien, buenas noches-

**N/A: bueno luego de algunos problemas tecnicos, por fin subie el primer capitulo, recibo jitomatazos y de toso, tambien reviews XD gracias y nos leemos pronto.**

**SnK no me pertenece.**


	2. continua el misterio

**Bueno de nuevo yo, aqui sigo con mi fic, espero les guste.**

**SnK no me pertenece.**

**Gracias a Yuki-nee que me a apoyado a seguir este fic nwn...**

**ya no los molesto mas... comenzemos!**

Cerro la puerta, y se puso la pijama nueva que Levi le compro, apago la luz y se recostó, pensando y analizando todo, luego se levanto en la oscuridad de la habitación y busco en la bolsita de la falda que llevaba, encontró aquel objeto, se recostó de nuevo mientras lo miraba con cierta nostalgia, era una joya realmente preciosa, enorme y bellamente realizada, era una placa con unas alas grabadas (jiyuu no tsubasa), una de ellas tallada en cuarzo blanco y la otra hecha con piezas de lapislázuli, debajo de estas, un escudo hecho con jade y la base de la pieza era oro puro, le gustaba mucho verla y tenerla cerca ya que tenía un pasado realmente interesante, mientras la miraba sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar y fue vencida por el sueño al poco rato.

Mientras tanto Levi, hacia un poco de ejercicio en su habitación, ya que eso le ayudaba a dormir, mientras lo hacía, recordaba el abrazo, y el acercamiento hacia Ellen que lo sonrojaba de vez en cuando, pensaba en que estaba equivocado en lo que sentía hacia ella, pero a la vez sus ojos verdes y profundos le hacían pensar otra cosa, termino su ejercicio por que se dio cuenta que no estaba atento y mucho menos dispuesto a seguir, se seco el sudor del torso y el pecho se seco el cabello y se dirijo al baño, para enjugarse todo el sudor, al terminar llevaba puesta su pijama, solo era un pants color negro y una camiseta blanca que marcaba muy bien su cuerpo.

Se recostó en la cama mirando al techo, aun con el cabello húmedo y con gotas de agua resbalar por su cabeza y frente.

"_mañana debería preguntarle un poco más sobre su pasado, quizá esa sea una clave para descifrar quien es en realidad, y puede que me de pistas para buscar a su familia, es probable que la estén buscando, lleva 5 años fuera de casa y debe regresar"_

Pensaba mientras frotaba su cabello con la toalla, se levanto, se termino de secar, colgó la toalla en la silla de escritorio que tenia y apago la luz, antes de llegar a su cama escucho un ruido, como un susurro, se acerco a la puerta y a abrió lentamente, salió casi de puntitas, camino hacia el cuarto de Ellen, de ahí venia el susurro, pensó que estaba hablando con alguien, pero al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que estaba profundamente dormida, y no solo eso sino que estaba tarareando una tonada tranquila y muy apacible.

Sonrió al verla así, salió sin hacer ruido, y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, se recostó, se volteo y susurro _"buenas noches Ellen"_.

Al día siguiente…

-Buenos días Levi-

-Valla, despertaste de muy buen humor-

-Hacia años no dormía en una cama tan suave y tan abrigadora como esa, es obvio que tenía que estar de buenas, fue la noche más maravillosa de mi vida-

-Ven a desayunar, hoy tenemos que salir-

-¿A si? ¿A dónde iremos?-

-Es necesario comprarte algunas cosas más, además de que tengo que hacer las compras del hogar, necesito cosas para la limpieza y para la cocina-

-Pppfff, jajajaja-

-¿De qué carajos te ríes?-

-No sabía que un hombre era tan ordenado, y tan obsesionado con la limpieza-

-No es obsesión, es un hobbie -

-Jajajaja si claro, está bien me arreglare para irnos-

-No tardes, por favor-

Pronto se arreglo para salir, se puso unos bellos jeans ajustados de color azul marino con costuras blancas, zapatillas blancas, y una blusa morada de mangas cortas y con un estampado en el frente.

A Levi le impresiono ver como la chica tenía un muy buen gusto en cuanto a la ropa, y le agradaba saber que la que el escogió había sido una buena elección, el vestía unos jeans oscuros, camisa blanca y zapatos negros.

-Está bien, vámonos-

-Si está bien-

Mientras caminaban, Ellen estaba muy callada al igual que Levi, ese silencio era un poco incomodo, pero alguien debía romperlo en algún momento.

-Y dime ¿Hace cuanto vives solo?- pregunto la chica mirando a Levi

-Desde que tengo trabajo, aproximadamente unos siete años-

-Disculpa la indiscreción, ¿Qué edad tienes?-

Levi se sonrojo y le dijo en voz baja…-Tengo 25-

-Es increíble que seas soltero, bueno supongo que nadie estaría con alguien tan serio como tú, además de que eres un friki de la limpieza, eso también te resta puntos como hombre y además…-

-¡TE QUIERES CALLAR!- Ellen lo miro asustada, pero al verlo a la cara noto que estaba rojo como un tomate, lo que hizo que la ojiverde muriera de la risa.

-En primer lugar no soy un friki de la limpieza, segundo no me avergüenzo de mi edad, y tercero soy soltero por voluntad propia-

-Pero, estás en tu plena juventud, debes disfrutar, tener pareja, ser feliz con alguien, si no te quedaras de adorno-

-Créeme que, me da pena decirlo pero estoy buscando algo especial, a alguien que merezca y respete quien soy-

-ya veo, es natural, como seres humanos todos queremos y buscamos eso, pero pocos lo logran y muchos mueren en el intento-

-Si, y a todo esto, ¿Qué edad tienes tu?-

-Yo… tengo 23-

-¡ah!, ¿Ósea que escapaste de casa a los 18?-

-Si, así es y honestamente no me arrepiento, aunque extraño muchas cosas, no debo volver-

-Puedo saber el porqué-

-No- dijo bajando la mirada

-Está bien, ya casi llegamos al centro comercial así que quédate a mi lado y no te separes ¿oíste?-

-Si papá como digas- dijo en tono burlón, y lo siguió para entrar al enorme establecimiento.

Durante varias horas estuvieron comprando y buscando cosas, cuando por fin compraron todo lo que necesitaban, estaban a punto de salir, cuando Ellen se detuvo frente a un establecimiento de joyas, miraba con mucha atención un alhajero en forma de huevo, que tenia grabado un cielo, un campo y un castillo muy pequeño, Levi se detuvo al ver que era lo que tenía tan embobada a Ellen.

-¿Qué miras?- pregunto acercándose para apreciar mejor

-Nada, es solo que, ese alhajero de ahí, es hermoso, y quedaría bien con algo que tengo-

-¿Te gusta?-

-Claro que sí, es muy lindo-

-Entra por él, yo lo comprare para ti-

-¿No crees que sería muy desconsiderado de mi parte permitir que me lo compres?-

-Si te gusta, no le veo problema-

-Pero no durare en tu casa, además quizá me valla pronto, uno nunca sabe-

-Puedes dejar todo en mi casa si te vas, y podrás volver cuando quieras-

-Está bien, iré por el-

Al comprar la cajita, se dirigieron a casa, Levi estaba cansado, pero iba feliz de haber comprado lo que necesitaba, Ellen por otra parte estaba feliz ya que su alhajero estaría muy bien para la joya que guardaba con tanto recelo.

A lo lejos, un bandido de gorra los miraba, y se daba cuenta que era Ellen la que caminaba con el sujeto, obviamente esto era información valiosa así que decidió seguirlos para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, al llegar a la dirección que deseaba, salió corriendo a avisar a sus amigos. Llego a un callejón y sus amigos lo saludaron amablemente, pero todo se volvió silencio cuando menciono a la chica…

-Así que ¿Ellen esta con ese hombre?-

-Así parece, entraron a la misma casa juntos, llevaban bolsas con alimentos y cosas de hogar-

-Dudo mucho que sea algún familiar, ¿estás seguro que era ella?-

-Muy seguro, reconocería a Ellen en cualquier lugar-

-Está bien, debemos planear como podemos sacarla de la casa y dejarla vulnerable, y así poder tener lo que ella nos robo-

-¿Cómo haremos eso?-

-Ya habrá algo, hay que tener paciencia-

Los 5 chicos, los pandilleros más peligrosos de la cuidad, uno de ellos, Connie, el más bajito pero fuerte y perseverante, no dejaba de pelear aunque estuviera muy mal herido, Reiner, el rubio mal encarado de todos, Berthold con apariencia más mayor que los demás, Marco el único con sentido común, era la vocecita del bien aunque jamás le hacen caso y Jean el líder de todos.

Todos alguna vez fueron muy unidos a Ellen, pero jamás pensarían que su "amistad" se vería afectada por algo tan sencillo.

En casa de Levi el ambiente era un tanto alegre, hacía tiempo que no tenia visitas que duraran más de 5 minutos así que de algún modo la compañía de Ellen le estaba sentando bien, aunque a veces lo hacía enojar y repelar, pero le gustaba su compañía.

-Dime, el alhajero que compraste es para algo en especial-

-Si, es algo que es muy valioso para mí-

-¿Puedo saber qué es?-

-No, aun no, primero debo saber si no serás capaz de arrebatarlo de mi lado-

-a que te refieres, piensas que te lo robare-

-así como esos hombres quisieron quitármelo, me siento insegura y pienso que todo mundo quiere llevar consigo esa preciada joya-

-ya veo, no te preocupes, jamás te la quitaría, sabiendo lo mucho que la proteges, debe ser algo especial-

-Significa mucho para mí, es una señal de que puedo ser quien soy, sin tener que fingir, solo yo y nada mas-

-Eso es bueno, es tarde debemos ir a dormir-

-Claro que si, buenas noches, y… gracias por esto, gracias por todo-

-No tienes que agradecer, a dormir-

Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia arriba, Ellen aun miraba el alhajero y en cuanto escucho que la puerta de la habitación de Levi cerraba, corrió a la suya, cerró la puerta y saco de entre sus cosas la bella joya que guardaba, la metió en el huevo y la volvió a poner en su sitio, se acostó y sin querer se quedo dormida así como estaba.

Levi cada vez estaba más inquieto, más curioso y más necesario de información sobre ella, ahora ya tenía más pistas, que edad tenía cuando escapo, que efectivamente tenia familia, que había peleado con esos hombres por una joya, pero no sabía cómo armar ese rompecabezas estaba muy confundido, y a la vez sentía su corazón doler… cerró los ojos y un fugaz recuerdo regreso…

"_¿Cómo que te irás? ¿A dónde?"_

"_Perdóname, pero yo jamás te ame, Levi eres un gran chico, pero no puedo seguir fingiendo… Lo siento tanto"_

"_¡Lárgate de mi vista! No quiero volver a saber de ti me oyes, jamás debí darte oportunidad de nada"_

"_Lo sé, yo tampoco debí dejar que esto pasara"…_

Regreso a su realidad, totalmente alterado, se sentó en la cama tratando de reaccionar, ¿Por qué justo ahora recorvada eso?, esa maldita ocasión en que prometió no volver a posar su vista en una joven.

-Creo, que debo resolver eso antes que algo salga mal, "_no quiero volver a amar"- _cerró de nuevo los ojos y se volvió a acostar quedando dormido luego de un rato.

A la mañana, el sol hacia su aparición, pero las ganas de Levi de levantarse no se aparecían por ningún lado, tenía que ir a trabajar y para colmo no había dormido bien.

-Tch, maldita sea debo alistarme o llegare tardísimo-

Se baño, busco su traje y se arreglo lo más rápido que pudo, tomo su maletín y antes de salir, le dejo una nota a Ellen en el comedor, salió a toda prisa y cerró bien la puerta.

Camino al trabajo, pensaba en que le diría a Erwin, ya que este estaría ardiendo en furia, pero no le importaba ya que él era un buen amigo y sabría ganárselo con algo.

Al llegar, las miradas de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar, por lo tanto decidió ignorarlas por completo, pero cuando menos se lo espero una mujer de traje negro se abalanzo sobre el, y este solo se movió a un lado dejando que la chica cayera de lleno al suelo, esta se levanto y le dirigió una mirada acusadora.

-Que quieres cuatro ojos- Nombre que de cariño le daba a Hanji Zoe, amiga de la infancia, un poco loca pero gran persona.

-Oye oye, porque te desapareciste, alguien quiere matarte en cuanto te vea-

-Tch, no me jodan, además tuve algo que hacer-

-¿Qué era tan importante como para dejar tu trabajo 2 días?, ni siquiera cuando estás enfermo has faltado-

-Es una chica que…- no termino de hablar y Hanji se puso roja, y comenzó a jalarle las mejillas

-Picaron, ya veo estabas de caliente con una chica, dime, dime ¿Cómo es?, ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Es bonita?-

-Deja de decir estupideces quieres, no se trata de eso, a la hora del almuerzo te contare vale, pero no me jodas-

-Ok está bien, esperare, aunque me muero de ansiedad-

-Pues muérete de una vez-

-Mal humorado- dijo sacándole la lengua para irse por donde llego.

Se metió en su oficina, que estaba justo a un lado de la de Erwin , lo paso de largo, este solo tenia sus manos entrelazadas apoyando su mentón en ellas, y recargado en el escritorio, Levi llego a su silla, encendió la computadora y comenzó a revisar unos archivos de la gaveta que tenia a un lado, El rubio solo observaba de reojo, y veía que el pelinegro ni se preocupaba por dirigirle la palabra, cuando este perdió la paciencia, dio un golpe en la mesa, el otro no se inmuto con el ruido, se levanto y se puso frente a la mesa del moreno, viendo que este no lo miraba, retiro el cable del computador, haciendo que Levi arqueara una ceja, y por fin lo volteara a ver.

-Se puede sabe-

-Trabajare horas extra- le dijo como para evitar el fuerte regaño que le esperaba, lo cual no funciono.

-Por que faltaste sin avisar, sabes que odio eso y más de ti que eres mi mano derecha en esta empresa-

-Ya te dije que hare mi trabajo atrasado, no tienes por que ponerte furico-

-sabes que me pongo así cuando mi socio de confianza me hace esto, sabes que tenemos que estar al día con todas las ventas y transacciones-

-Ya te dije que trabajare horas extras, ¿Qué no me escuchaste?-

-No solo es eso Levi y lo sabes bien, tenemos la responsabilidad entera de esta empresa-

Y claro que no se equivocaba, la empresa perteneció a la familia Smith por décadas, siendo una empresa de Bienes raíces que comenzó como un sueño, se convirtió en la mas importante del país, Erwin era el presidente, pero la empresa comenzó a decaer, Levi siendo aun un estudiante le comenzó a dar ideas para sacar a flote su imperio, lo que le dio la idea de darle trabajo, y por supuesto hacerlo su asistente, pero el ingenio y la buena mano del chico para hacer las cosas lo hicieron subir de puesto al punto de ser la mano derecha del rubio.

La familia de Erwin estaba maravillada con lo bien que iban las cosas al punto que Levi se volvió una parte importante de ella, todos lo querían como un miembro de la familia, por esa razón se sentía obligado a mantener la empresa, ya que les debía muchos favores a la familia Smith.

-ya lo se- suspiro algo cansado de escuchar los regaños.

-No te daré la razón por la cual no vine aquí, solo te diré que hare mi trabajo y que no volverá a suceder-

-Esta bien, lo entiendo, no tienes que decirme nada solo te pido que no vuelva a pasar, te daré los papeles de las ultimas ventas-

-De a cuerdo- dijo sin ganas y se levanto a conectar el monitor que aun seguía apagado, aunque le preocupaba su trabajo, no le apuraba mas que saber como estaba Ellen ya que estaba sola y sin nadie que la cuidara, por suerte su vecina Christa, era una chica buena y de gran corazón, ella dijo que estaría al pendiente de todo mientras el no estuviera, aunque a la rubia se le hacia extraño que el pelinegro le pidiera algo ya que no hablaba con nadie.


	3. Revelacion de un libro

**Bueno aqui les traigo la tercera parte, no les sorprenda que haya algo mal o que este totalmente extraño, es mi primer fic y pues todos empezamos por algo no? bien tambien pido disculpas por mis faltas de ortografia, mejorare eso, y sin mas... comenzemos! **

**P.D: gracias a quienes leen en fin los quiero mucho nwn.**

**SnK no me pertenece.**

*en la casa de Levi*

Ellen ya se había levantado, estaba haciendo los quehaceres domésticos ya que sabía bien que el joven odiaba tener sucia su casa, aunque era poco lo que tenía que hacer ya que había terminado rápido, como ya se sentía algo aburrida se dirigió a la sala, encendió la radio y comenzó a buscar una estación buena, encontró una donde tenía música que a ella le gustaba y hacía años que no escuchaba, pensó en que podía hacer y recordó el libro que Levi le había prestado aquella ocasión, así que fue a su habitación, lo saco del cajón de un buro y lo llevo a la sala.

Comenzó a leer, y estaba fascinada, las historias que este libro tenia eran increíbles, y muy buenas al llegar a la mitad del libro encontró una leyenda escrita con letras negras y grandes: "**Los muros de la vida" **un título muy peculiar para una leyenda, pero igual siguió leyendo detenidamente.

"Hace muchos años, los humanos eran prisioneros del miedo y la angustia, ya que tenían que proteger sus vidas de seres que no tenían alma ni pensamiento, solo devoraban por hacerlo sin más, al borde de su extinción decidieron crear tres grandes muros, María, Rose, Sina, que los protegerían a como dé lugar, pero poco a poco sintieron la necesidad de saber más sobre como vencerlos y como acabar con ellos, así se crearon fuerzas militares que no solo protegerían a los ciudadanos, al rey y a todos, y una fuerza militar superior, las tropas de reconocimiento, su trabajo era investigar y salir de los muros a traer resultados sobre los titanes para su eliminación, estas tenían un recluta ejemplar, que con toda su fuerza y habilidad junto con todos sus compañeros lograron la caída de todos los titanes, gracias a esto la tropas lograron la libertad de la raza humana, los muros ya habían cumplido su deber y estos héroes fueron conmemorados con el mayor honor, la inmortalidad a través de los siglos, todos los recordarían por sus hazañas y su valentía, todos recibieron el escudo de su legión grabado en oro, y sus nombres y los de sus compañeros caídos en una parte del muro Sina, que los haría recordar por siempre su odisea."

En la parte baja de la "leyenda" estaba un dibujo pintado a mano de el escudo que habían recibido los soldados, Ellen casi se desmaya al verlo, aunque estaba descolorido y muy viejo podía distinguirlo por completo, lo que hizo que dejara el libro y salió corriendo a su habitación, de debajo de su ropa, saco el alhajero y saco la joya que tanto guardaba, se fue a la sala y comparo ambas cosas, en efecto eran idénticas, lo que la hizo casi llorar de felicidad, regreso a guardarla y regresar de nuevo al libro, busco un separador entre las cosas de Levi y lo puso justo en esa parte del libro, comenzó a buscar en la parte trasera del libro para buscar al autor de esta historia, pero cuando miro no había nada…

"_Fortuna"… Pág. 7 Autor: Demetrio_

"_Calipso"…..Pág. 17 Autor: Jones_

"_Anubis"…..Pág. 20 Autor: Carter_

"_Los muros de la vida"…...… Pág. 30 Autor: "…"_

-¿Qué demonios?, porque no hay autor, seguramente lo escribió un fantasma-

Se decía la chica algo frustrada, pero no se daría por vencida tan fácil, sabía que el libro era una recopilación de leyendas y tenía que averiguar de dónde había salido esta.

De poco se comenzó a hacer tarde, y se preocupa ya que Levi no había llegado aun, y le inquietaba, pero por otro lado sabia que él estaría bien.

Fuera de la casa de Levi estaban las 5 pesadillas observando a su alrededor, mirando la silueta de Ellen que daba vueltas de un lado para otro.

-Creo que está muy nerviosa- Dijo Reiner con la cabeza baja y los brazos cruzados

-Al parecer esta esperándolo, ya que el auto no está- Decía Jean quien estaba de cuclillas frente a Reiner.

-Sera mejor irnos, no creen que ya es suficiente, todo esto por algo sin valor- Marco era el más miedoso, pero el mas cuerdo de los 5.

-Tú crees que la dejaremos así, ella nos robo y eso tiene que pagarlo- Berthold lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa, lo que hizo que Jean se molestara y lo jalara del hombro, y por consecuencia soltó al chico de pecas quien solo se hizo para atrás.

-No te atrevas a hacerle algo, sabes bien que obtendremos de nuevo lo que queremos así que no te pongas rabioso y ay que seguir el plan al pie de la letra ¿escuchaste?- Jean lo decía realmente molesto, no le gustaba que le hicieran daño a su medio hermano, y que era el único que estaba con el después de abandonar todo a ir a buscar una vida.

-De a cuerdo, entonces hay que actuar rápido, comienzo a perder la paciencia y no estoy muy contento con esto- alego Berthold para darle la espalda a los demás.

Era cierto que estaba siendo desesperante como era que no podían quitarle esa joya a esa tonta, y como era que había tenido suerte para encontrarla…

*flashback*

Estaban los 6 en el parque local, jugueteando y pasando el rato como solían hacerlo, este tenía enormes arboles que parecían edificios algunos ya secos, otros aun verdes pero hermosos, mientras todos se arrojaban uno contra otro, Marco y Ellen platicaban al pie de un árbol.

-Dime, si tú fueras una persona común, ¿qué serias, en que trabajarías?-

-Bien, me gustaría ser policía, o medico, ya que me gusta ayudar a otros- Marco era un soñador, pero era verdad tenía muy buen corazón.

-¿Y tú?-

-No sé, nunca pensé en eso-

Mientras hablaban Connie arrojo una pelota improvisada cerca de ellos la cual cayó en un árbol con un enorme hueco en medio, Ellen se molesto y Berthold le insistió en que le arrojara de nuevo la pelota, Ellen trepo y saco la pelota, Marco se las devolvió pero noto que la chica no salía de ese agujero, cuando trepo hasta ahí, miro a la chica totalmente concentrada mirando algo, esta saco de entre muchas ramas y hojas una caja de madera que estaba bien conservada, bajo del árbol con ayuda del chico y ambos abrieron la caja…

-Wooaaa, ¡qué hermoso!- grito Marco llamando la atención de los demás.

-¿Quién crees que la haya dejado ahí?- decía Ellen emocionada y muy feliz

-¿Qué encontraron tortolos?- dijo Connie arrebatando la caja para verla mejor.

-Dame eso- alego Reiner para quitar la caja de sus manos.

-Alto todo - grito Jean –Yo quiero verla-

Todos hicieron un círculo y vieron dentro una pieza de oro que al instante hizo que todos pensaran en lo mismo… Dinero mucho dinero.

Pronto comenzaron a pelear y a querer quitarse la caja pero la peli castaña se metió entre todos y se las quito.

-No la van a tocar ¿me oyeron?- dijo abrazándose a la caja mientras Marco la miraba asustado, estaba jugando con fuego al retarlos así.

*fin flashback*

En verdad, la chica fue lo suficientemente suertuda para encontrarla, pero no le serviría de mucho ya que pronto se la quitarían.

*en el trabajo de Levi*

Se estiro para relajar su espalda, llevaba horas sentado y realmente era desesperante y agotador, veía miles y miles de papeles y hojas con números y graficas, sentía que su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento, eso le pasaba por faltar.

-¿Aún estás vivo?- se asomaba Hanji, quien sorpresivamente seguía ahí.

-¿Qué haces cuatro ojos, no deberías volver a casa?-

-Perdón, pero no puedo dejarte aquí solo, soy tu amiga, pero también tu asistente, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte- se metió de lleno a la oficina con un café y un panecillo en la mano, sabía muy bien que Levi no comía mientras trabajaba, pero desde que había llegado solo había tomado agua y eso no le ayudaría en nada.

-¿Te lavaste las manos antes de agarrar eso?-

-Pppfff, jajajaja claro que sí, no te estreses, mira mientras tu comes yo te ayudo ¿vale?-

Se sentó en una silla junto a Levi y comenzó a revisar y a acomodar todo en orden, en verdad que era rápida y muy analítica que casi no veía lo que las hojas contenían porque con verlas de reojo sabía que eran.

Levi tomo un sorbo al café que por un momento le supo a gloria total, y el panecillo ni se diga, relleno de una crema de vainilla que estaba dulce y muy espesa, si bien no le gustaban las cosas dulces, eso le hizo el día más placentero.

-Y dime, la chica que me dijiste antes…- dijo con una mueca divertida.

Ya empezó, ahora sabia el motivo de tanta amabilidad y tanta atención hacia con él, era por curiosidad, maldita cuatro ojos.

-la salve, y por ahora vive conmigo-

-Y tú y ella son…-

-¡Claro que no! No somos nada, solo la estoy ayudando para que vuelva a casa es todo-

-¿Y cómo fue que la encontraste?- preguntaba Hanji aun con su mirada concentrada en los papeles que estaba corrigiendo y acomodando.

-Pues, fue muy raro, estaba en la calle, totalmente sola, defendiéndose de una pandilla la verdad me sentí en la necesidad de ayudarla, una chica de su edad no debe estar sola y menos de esa manera-

-Ya veo- Se acomodo los lentes. – Pero debe haber otra razón por la cual la cuidas ¿no?-

-Si, por dos razones más, ella trae consigo algo valioso, aun no me dice que es, pero me preocupa que esa era la razón por la cual querían hacerle daño, y por otro lado, debe tener un hogar, una familia que quizá la busca o que la está esperando, por esa razón, debo hacerla volver-

-Muy bien, termine- le dijo entregándole las carpetas en la mano.

-Gracias Hanji, me ayudaste mucho-

-jajajaja debes estar muy cansado para llamarme por mi nombre jajajaja- dijo riéndose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Honestamente, creo que sí, ya debo irme es tarde y Ellen debe estar preocupada-

-¿Ellen?, así se llama qué lindo nombre, deberías presentármela-

-mmm… quizá, no me convence la idea, pero algún día cuatro ojos-

-Bueno, debo irme, adiós Levi descansa- dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Levi estaba realmente agotado, decidió irse apago la luz y salió de la oficina, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del edificio, noto que ya estaba oscuro, lo cual lo hizo que caminara aun mas rápido, subió a su auto y se dirigió a casa.

Ya ahí, apago el auto y bajo sin muchas ganas, pero de reojo pudo ver la sombre de varios tipos, miro de nuevo y no había nadie, quizá era su imaginación o su cansancio.

-Ya volví, Ellen ¿Estás aquí?-

La busco pero al parecer no había rastro, quizá ya estaba dormida, pero un ruido en la cocina lo alerto y se acerco poco a poco.

-Ah! Levi llegaste, que bueno-

En la mesa estaban dos platos con comida, y se percibía un olor muy agradable, la chica traía un delantal blanco que Levi solía usar cuando cocinaba.

-¿Y esto? ¿Acaso cocinas?-

-Si, aun recuerdo cómo hacerlo, y pues imagine que estarías cansado ya que es muy tarde, así que te prepare esto para que comas y descanses.-

-No sabía que eras tan amable mocosa-

-Si no quieres no comas, y por mí no hay problema- dijo con un puchero que hizo al peli negro querer reír.

-Está bien, comeré, pero si esta envenenado pobre de ti ¿oíste?-

-Tonto, jamás haría eso, _al menos no ahora- _esto último lo susurro lo cual hizo que Levi la mirara con un tanto de desconfianza, pero esta solo se rio bajito y se sentó a comer también.

-Es enserio, si esta envenenado te seguiré atormentando después de muerto-

-Si te creo, tienes el alma tan pesada, que quizá no dejarías este mundo tan fácil-

-Nadie puede acabar conmigo tan fácil-

Comenzó a comer y pronto noto algo muy peculiar, la comida estaba deliciosa, no podía creer que el veneno supiera tan bien, después de todo estaba muy agotado como para reclamar algo más y comió todo lo que pudo.

-Valla sí que tenias hambre, pero qué bueno que terminaste, al menos viste que no hay nada malo en mi comida-

-En verdad la hiciste tú o la mandaste comprar-

-¿Con que dinero según tu? Tonto-

-Olvídalo, será mejor que vaya a dormir, me siento muy cansado-

-Si claro ve a dormir, nos veremos mañana-.

Así eran sus días y noches, poco a poco comenzaron a llevarse mejor, a comunicarse, pero sobre todo Levi comenzaba a ganarse la suficiente confianza para poder saber cómo fue que salió de casa y como ayudarla a regresar.

*un sábado* (descanso de Levi de su trabajo)

Estaba en un enorme parque, a lo lejos veía la silueta de una mujer de cabello rubio, que se alejaba, del otro lado, miraba a… Ellen que se alejaba también, trato de llamar a una, después a otra, pero era inútil su voz no salía, comenzaba a desesperarse e intentaba correr pero le era inútil sus piernas no le respondían.

-_evi… Levi… _Levi despierta-

Un sueño, un maldito sueño, el mismo desde hacía unos días, pero ni él sabía qué demonios quería decir.

-Que carajo quieres, ni en mi descanso me dejaras en paz-

Ellen se molesto mucho con él, jalo la sabana, lo cual hizo que Levi cayera de cara al suelo, luego enrollo la sabana, y se la arrojo en la cara al aturdido chico en el suelo, el azabache se sorprendió de la fuerza de la chica, ya que jamás había demostrado tanta fuerza antes.

-Entonces si no quieres que te moleste, ve y recibe a tus visitas, maldito flojo-

-¿Visitas?, ¿acaso hay alguien abajo?-

-Si no, ¿no te estaría despertando no crees?-

-Mocosa, largo de aquí, deja me cambio y enseguida voy-

-Apúrate, flojo-

-mmm… Ya voy- dijo sentándose en la cama para estirarse y tallarse los ojos.

Más tarde, bajo a la sala, y vio que estaba Hanji sentada tomando té y platicando amenamente con Ellen, valla mala idea de bajar a ver quién era.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí cuatro ojos?-

-Qué manera tan grosera de saludar, todavía que viene a verte tu compañera de trabajo, y ¿así la tratas?-

-No te preocupes, el y yo así nos llevamos, es muy normal para nosotros-

-¿Enserio? Valla no podría creerlo si me lo dices- dijo en modo sarcástico Ellen soltando una risilla.

-Sera mejor que te vayas, no quiero que me molestes hoy estoy muy a gusto aquí y no pienso salir de mi cama-

-Pueess… te jodes, por que los llevare a dar un paseo por la cuidad ¿qué dices Ellen?-

-¿Enserio, señorita Hanji?-

-A no me digas así, solo dime Hanji-

-No- dijo Levi enojado y recargado en la pared.

-Nadie te pidió tu opinión amargado, si quieres quédate acostado toda la tarde, yo quiero salir a dar un paseo, llevo mucho tiempo encerrada y ya no me está gustando- decía Ellen valiéndole muy poco la opinión del mayor.

-Anda Levi, no seas así, veras que te divertirás mucho- Hanji tomaba de las manos a Ellen casi arrastrándola a la puerta.

Pronto miro la cara de la chica que tenía un aire de desanimo y poco a poco soltó a Hanji se su agarre.

-Quizá sea mejor que no vallamos- dijo bajando la mirada y su cabello cubrió sus ojos.

Levi miro su cambio de actitud, Hanji le lanzó una mirada asesina al peli negro quien sintió que era culpa suya que la chica se le quitaran los ánimos.

-Está bien, arréglate y saldremos enseguida- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Ellen sonrió de una manera un poco tétrica, y triunfal… Lo engaño, Hanji sabia el plan y también sonrió bajito y habló.

-Bien entonces vámonos-

-Bien deja me arreglo rápido- La oji-verde subió a toda velocidad por la escalera y se fue a cambiar.

-Dime que pretendes cuatro ojos-

-Dijiste que quieres saber más sobre ella ¿no? La mejor manera es que se familiarice conmigo que soy mujer, será más fácil que me diga algo a mí que a ti, ya que yo podre entenderla mejor-

Aunque le doliera admitirlo, y enserio que odiaba y repudiaba admitirlo, Hanji tenía razón, y su argumento era muy lógico y muy creíble.

-Muy bien, confiare en ti, solo por eso te debo una-

-Gracias, y claro que puedes confiar en mí, todo saldrá como quieres-

Ya estoy lista- Bajaba por la escalera y Levi casi se cae de la impresión, ya que la chica se había puesto un bello vestido blanco, con botines color beige hasta el tobillo, llevaba unas pulseras color café y su cabello agarrado en un moño como siempre.

"_por dios, es realmente hermosa_"

-Bien, es hora de irnos-


	4. Primera amenaza

**Hola soy yo de nuevo, veran les pido una disculpa si los capitulos son muy vacios, es lo que se me ocurre, tambien pido disculpas si no es mucho se su agrado que eren sea mujer, es que asi se me figuro mejor la historia, y senti que seria bueno... en fin sin mas aqui esta la cuarta parte...**

**Snk no me pertenece.**

Capitulo 4

-Muy bien, vallamos-

Salieron, y recorrieron toda la cuidad, fueron al centro comercial, a tomar un helado, y en el transcurso Hanji lograba saber más cosas de Ellen, como que era lo que le gustaba, que comida prefería, cosas personales, y una infinidad de cosas que Levi jamás hubiera podido lograr.

Así se hacía de noche y se dirigieron a casa, había sido un día maravilloso, lleno de risas y bromas, algo a lo que Levi no acostumbraba pero le gustaba ver a Ellen reír a carcajada abierta de vez en cuando.

-Bien, debo irme por qué mañana debo trabajar y tu también chico mal genio, debes madrugar- Hanji estaba en la puerta ya para irse.

-No sé porque sigues aquí, ya lárgate- Levi por su parte la miraba muy desanimado de saber que trabajaría en Domingo.

-Ya ya, ya me voy, gracias por todo Ellen, espero que lo hayas pasado bien-

-Claro que si Hanji, ven cuando quieras, me dio mucho gusto conocerte-

-Vez a ella si le da gusto estar conmigo-

-lárgate- Dijo queriendo cerrar la puerta en la cara de Hanji y con una venita saliendo de su cien.

-Adiós, buenas noches- Agitaba su mano mientras subía a su auto.

-Adiós, y gracias- Ellen estaba emocionada de conocer a alguien con un carácter tan explosivo y atrevido.

-Bien será mejor ir a dormir, mañana hay mucho que hacer-

-Levi… puedo decirte una cosa…- Ellen quería decirle que antes de cerrar la puerta, había visto una sombra rondar cruzando la calle, y que hacía días había visto a alguien cerca de la propiedad acechando y solo vigilando.

-Dime que pasa- Levi miro que su expresión era de terror y miedo

-N… No es nada, perdóname, vamos a dormir, es muy tarde-

-¿Estás segura?- decía insistiendo pero la oji verde no diría nada.

-Si segura no te preocupes- sonrío y siguió su camino a su habitación.

"_que extraño, pareció que me diría algo que le inquieta_"

*al día siguiente*

Levi se había ido a trabajar muy temprano y Ellen estaba haciendo quehaceres para tener todo limpio, luego de un rato se decidió a hacer de comer, pero noto que faltaba sal en la alacena, además de algunas cuantas cosas más, Levi le había dejado dinero para que comprara lo que necesitara, pero jamás lo tocaba, mas esta vez lo necesitaría.

En una hoja apunto que compraría y salió de casa hacia el comercio más cercano.

Mientras caminaba, tarareaba una canción y miraba a su alrededor, se detenía ocasionalmente a observar cosas o comparar precios, mientras un hombre alto la vigilaba muy de cerca, no le quitaba la mirada de encima y miraba cada paso que daba.

Cuando termino de hacer sus compras, se dirigió a casa, pero no quería llegar aun, ya que era un poco temprano y Levi no volvería hasta después, así que tomo un atajo por el mini parque que estaba a unas cuadras de su actual casa.

Caminaba tranquilamente y grababa cada detalle de aquel lugar tan bonito y tranquilo, pero aquella sombra que la estaba acosando pronto hizo su aparición, la jalo del brazo, la chica forcejeo, pero no logro zafarse, este la llevo a un lugar más apartado susurrándole –"será mejor que no grites"- esa voz, la conocía y sabia bien que eso no era buena señal.

Llegaron a un punto abandonado y Ellen por fin vio a su agresor… Jean.

-¿Te diviertes como ama de casa, o mejor como perrita fiel de ese?-

-¿Eres idiota o qué? Jamás seré perro de nadie-

-¿Entonces por qué estas con él?-

-Para no toparme con ninguno de ustedes, ¿para qué más?-

-Nos tienes miedo, ¿después de que vivimos muchas cosas juntas? Escucha bien, obtendremos lo que queremos a cualquier precio, no nos detendremos solo por que seas tú, tenlo muy en mente- Decía acercándose a la cara de Ellen quien mantenía su mirada fija en los ojos del rubio.

Pronto lo vio muy distraído e intento darle un golpe en el pecho, pero este le agarro el puño y la acerco más a él.

-No intentes nada preciosa, que conmigo no funcionara, ¿acaso olvidas quien te enseño a defenderte?- la soltó y le dio un golpe en estomago que la sofoco provocando que cayera al suelo, tardo en recuperar el aliento y mientras él la miraba paso su pierna por los tobillos de Jean haciéndolo caer, ella aprovecho su distracción para salir de ahí, pero se levanto y la jalo del brazo azotándola contra una pared.

-Maldita seas, escucha bien, no tendré piedad la próxima vez, esta es la primera advertencia que te doy, ESCUCHAME BIEN: danos la joya por la buena, o esto que te acabo de hacer no será nada comparado con lo que sufrirás-

-Mm… ju ju ju… jajajaja- Reía Ellen y miraba al rubio con odio, parecía una asesina, su semblante daba miedo, incluso el rubio titubeo, pero siguió firme.

-Primero, pasan sobre mi frio cadáver antes de quitarme esa joya de las manos, escucha: nunca pero nunca la tendrás ni tú ni esa bola de estúpidos- decía aun con una sonrisa extrañamente retadora.

-No sabes lo que haces, pronto veras que te haremos llorar lágrimas de sangre- la soltó mientras se alejaba poco a poco.

-¿Enserio? Pues tendrán que esforzarse mucho para lograrlo-

-Eres una estúpida- Dijo dándole una cachetada para irse de ahí.

Ellen se quedo sin moverse hasta que el rubio desapareció, se dejo caer al suelo tocando su mejilla, y comenzó a llorar… sí que estaba lastimada pero eso no era lo importante (según ella) temía por su seguridad, y por la de Levi ya que lo estaba exponiendo a algo más grave, ella sabia pelear, pero si era cierto lo que Jean decía, no sería fácil pelear contra todos, ya le había pasado antes, pero esta vez no tendría ayuda del pelinegro, además había una razón por la cual el rubio actuó tan cruelmente con ella…

-Jean… no tu, no puedes hacerme esto… por lo que alguna vez…- hizo una pausa, se levanto con dificultad y comenzó a correr tan fuerte como podía, aun con la bolsa de las cosas que había comprado, sintió un dolor en su pecho que la hacía casi caer mientras corría a toda velocidad, en su cabeza había recuerdos, que no debían volver…

Llego a casa, y antes de entrar alguien le llamo.

-Hola, Ellen quería decirte…- era Christa que estaba acompañada de su pareja Ymir.

-¡¿Por dios Ellen que te sucedió?! ¡Dime quien te ha hecho esto!- decía alterada e Ymir hablo.

-Dinos que paso para llamar a la policía- decía tranquila para calmar a Christa.

-Fue un accidente, por favor no se preocupen- susurraba para no tener que levantar la cara, se metió a casa y cerró la puerta de un golpe, Christa e Ymir se miraban mutuamente, y con la mirada supieron que tenían que avisar a Levi cuanto antes.

Dejo las cosas en la cocina, subió a su habitación y se metió al baño, abrió la regadera y se metió en ella tomando un baño, pero mientras lo hacía lloraba más y más fuerte al punto que solo se quedo quieta bajo el agua y dijo…

-Jean, yo te amaba…-

Salió de la ducha, se vistió y se miro en el espejo, comenzó a curarse y a maquinar una idea para excusar sus heridas ante Levi, que por cierto no tardaba en llegar.

Pronto termino de asearse, se vistió y busco el botiquín, para curarse y hacerse menos visibles las heridas, termino y cuando guardo el botiquín… Muy tarde Levi había llegado.

-Ellen, ya estoy en casa- Antes de entrar había encontrado a Ymir, quien le conto lo sucedido, también le comento que hacía días atrás, habían unos tipos que vigilaban cerca de casa, y que se veían muy sospechosos, claro que Levi se preocupo, pero también sabía que tenía que saber que le había pasado a la castaña, por un momento recordó que la noche anterior había querido decirle algo, quizá eso era.

-Ya voy, un minuto- bajaba las escaleras despacio, ya que aun le dolía el estomago del golpe, y el ardor en la mejilla le ardía de sobremanera, pero trataba de no voltear a ver al chico quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-¿Qué te pasa?- decía para que la chica le contara, pero claro ella no hablo.

-Nada, solo que me quede dormida, y no pude hacer de comer, descuida hare enseguida-

Se dirigió a la cocina pero fue lo suficientemente tonta para no cubrirse el brazo donde Jean la había jalado, ya que tenía sus dedos marcados en un color morado muy fuerte.

-¿Se puede saber que mierda te pasó en el brazo?- intento tocar el moretón, pero Ellen se quito y no dejo que lo hiciera.

-Me pegue mientras hacia los deberes, se borrara no te preocupes-

-¿¡Acaso piensas que soy idiota o que!?-

-No sé de que hablas-

-La pareja de Christa me lo dijo- Maldita sea, ahora si estaba en un problema.

-No paso nada, fue un accidente-

-¿Vez como mientes? Primero dijiste que te habías golpeado, ahora que fue un accidente, decídete y dime que está pasando-

Intento tomarla para mirarle la cara, pero ella no se dejaba, la tomo de los brazos causando que la lastimara, Ellen trataba de soltarse pero Levi la acorralo en la pared queriendo verle la cara.

-Déjame me lastimas, por favor… déjame- Comenzó a llorar, lo que hizo que Levi le levantara la cara y miro el golpe que tenía en la mejilla, la chica se agacho rápido y lloraba más fuerte,

El solo suspiro y la abrazo, lo que provoco un dolor más fuerte en el pecho de Ellen quien parecía que no se detendría, al cabo de un buen rato, comenzó a tranquilizarse aprovechando eso Levi hablaría con ella.

-Ahora sí, dime que paso y quiero la verdad-

-Uno de ellos me encontró, y aprovecho que estaba sola- dijo sin más

-Pero ¿por qué no pediste ayuda o algo?-

-Sentí que yo podía con él, pero me tomo desprevenida por eso me confié-

-Tonta, no hagas eso, escucha mañana mismo hare algo ¿si?-

-¿Qué harás?-

-Pondré seguridad en la casa, alarma y cámaras así que no te preocupes, pero hay algo mas… debo saber qué es lo que quieren quitarte-

-No puedo-

-Como quieras, pero mañana mismo hare algo al respecto- se dirigió a la cocina, para hacer algo para comer, Ellen seguía sentada en la sala con la mirada baja, pensando en lo que había pasado, y en por qué Jean se había vuelto tan codicioso.

*flashback*

Acababa de encontrar la joya y ya había problemas, los chicos querían quitársela pero no podían, pensaban que solo era un berrinche y que pronto lo olvidaría, pero eso nunca paso, si era cierto que Ellen y Jean se habían llevado bien desde que se había encontrado la primera vez, el la había enseñado a defenderse, a ser ágil y fuerte para sobrevivir en las calles, pero poco a poco esa cercanía se hizo más fuerte y comenzó a surgir algo más.

Ambos habían comenzado a salir y a llevar una relación más formal, pero claro ningunos de los demás lo sabía, aprovechaba eso para arrebatar la figurilla de las manos de Ellen, pero por más que lo quisiera, por más que lo hubiera llegado a amar, sabía que no era lo mejor, que no era bueno entregársela porque seguramente la vendería, se desharía de ella.

Unos días más tarde, fue cuando comenzó la pelea donde todo cambio…

-Danos eso que guardas, con ello haremos muchos billetes y así saldremos de aquí- Dijo Connie aprisionándola.

-Jamás, primero me mataran antes de quitármela- Ellen estaba decidida a huir ya que sus amigos se habían vuelto contra ella.

Comenzó a correr, evitándolos por completo, ahora si estaban decididos a hacerse de esa preciada pieza de oro, corriendo y esquivando cada golpe, y cada objeto que era lanzado hacia ella, todo se ponía en su contra 5 contra 1 era injusto, pero no tenia opción, debía pelear.

En un callejón termino la persecución, ahora todos estaban solos y pronto comenzaría la batalla, siendo chica Ellen se sabía defender y esquivaba cada golpe, cada estocada, cada patada eran esquivadas y regresadas, pero no se dio cuenta cuando uno de ellos saco una navaja, entre el tumulto fue imposible saber quien de todos había sido, pero logro herirla en varias ocasiones, cuando estaba más débil y casi inconsciente, pudo ver una luz y escucho algo que los ahuyento, pronto descubrió que era la luz de un auto…

*fin flash back*

-Yo se que jamás me amaste maldito, te hare pagar por jugar conmigo- susurraba mientras convertía su amargura en odio, pensaba que Jean solo estaba con ella para obtener algo más.

-Vamos, ven a comer algo- Levi había preparado la comida, y observo que la oji verde seguía con la mirada baja y sollozaba de vez en cuando, sabía que algo había en todo esto, no solo la joya, sino el pasado que tenía antes de llegar a las calles, tenía que saber cómo fue que llego a esa situación y rápido ya que no le quedaba tiempo, esos tipos atacarían tarde o temprano.

Ya entrada la noche, ambos estaban sentados, cuando Ellen rompió el incomodo silencio.

-Levi, puedo ¿preguntarte algo?- decía mirando al chico que solo permanecía en silencio.

-Si dime, que pasa-

-Si yo te pidiera un favor ¿lo harías?-

-Claro, sin pensarlo 2 veces-

Ellen se levanto y fue por el libro de leyendas, llego con Levi y se sentó junto a él, abrió el libro y lo puso en la página donde estaba la imagen de la joya.

-Ayúdame a encontrar a quien escribió y dibujo esto-

-¡¿Qué?!- Levi estaba totalmente desconcertado por la petición de la chica quien se veía muy decidida.


	5. Brotan los recuerdos

**Hola, Bien veran tarde en publicar por 2 razones:**

**1. problemas de inspiracion.**

**2. problemas de tipo mayor XD.**

**pero lo siento u.u. jejej bueno aqui esta el cap de esta semana, espero poder actualizar diario como lo estaba haciendo nwn gracias a quienes han leido les agradesco mucho los quiero, y me gustaria saber que piensan porfa manden reviews nwn sin mas qui esta el cap...**

**Comenzemos!**

**SnK no me pertenece.**

-¿Qué mierda es eso?- Preguntaba aun asombrado por la reacción de la oji verde.

-Es el libro que me diste, quiero que me investigues quien escribió y dibujo esto, me urge saberlo-

-Y ¿Cómo para que te serviría saberlo?-

-solo investígalo y te juro que te contare toda la verdad, sobre mí, sobre lo que paso conmigo, todo pero por favor, ayúdame-

-Hare lo que pueda, pero no te aseguro en dar con el autor, es un libro muy viejo y no creo que pueda hacer mucho-

-No me importa, solo quiero que me des la mayor información que puedas-

-Mejor ve a dormir, hoy no fue un buen día, y debes descansar-

Ellen no renegó, ya que Levi estaba en lo cierto, aun estaba adolorida y además debía dormir ya que era bastante tarde.

*Al día siguiente*

Levi se había ido a trabajar y Ellen no se había levantado, ya que aun se sentía muy mal, le dolían los golpes y sobre todo el corazón, se sentía decepcionada y pensó en cómo solucionar el problema de una vez, pronto sintió hambre y bajo a la cocina, aun con la pijama se preparo un pan tostado con miel y se sirvió algo para beber.

Mientras estaba desayunando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, se sobresalto ya que pensó que sería alguno de la pandilla de Jean, se asomo poco a poco por la ventana, pero noto que era una chica la que tocaba, la notaba nerviosa y muy preocupada, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

-Sí, ¿que se te ofrece?- dijo abriendo poco la puerta apenas dejando ver un poco de su cara.

La chica se sorprendió y no le respondía, pero decidió hablar.

-Disculpa la molestia, ¿Levi se encuentra?- preguntaba nerviosa.

-No, el salió temprano-

-¿Qué eres de el?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-¿Acaso eso importa?- Ellen se molesto por el comentario, es como si le hubieran dicho intrusa y eso no le agrado para nada.

-Pues sí, un poco necesito hablar con él-

-Pues como ya te dije, no esta así que ven a buscarlo más tarde-

-¿Quién te crees tú para decirme eso?-

-Mira no tengo ganas de discutir con nadie, si en verdad te urge verlo ven cuando regrese del trabajo y ya-

-Mira yo tampoco discutiré contigo- Dijo sacando un sobre de su bolsa. –Entrégale esto en cuanto llegue y por favor no te demores-

-Claro lo que digas, y ¿de parte de quien le entrego esto?-

-Dentro viene mi nombre, así que el sabrá quien soy, me retiro y gracias de todos modos- La chica se notaba molesta, pero trataba de ser amable con la peli castaña.

-Como digas, adiós- cerró la puerta en la cara de la rubia quien por dentro ardía de furia.

-¿Quién es esa maldita, y que hace metida en casa de MI Levi? Tengo que averiguarlo-

Mientras tanto Ellen no salía de su duda, ¿quién era y para que buscaba a Levi? La carta estaba sellada, no podría ver su contenido, pero… ¿Qué estaba pensando?, leer el correo del azabache, jamás ella no era así, pero esa mujer le inquietaba, era muy bonita y elegante, se veía de buena posición social.

Miraba fijamente la carta, y noto que decía: "urgente, Levi léelo por favor!"

-Debe estar desesperada-

Pensó para arrojar la carta a la mesa mientras se disponía a hacer los quehaceres.

*en el trabajo de Levi*

Estaban Levi y Hanji sentados comiendo, ya que era hora el almuerzo, Levi se notaba preocupado lo que alerto a la mujer de lentes quien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Desde hace rato no has dicho nada.-

-Perdona, es que ayer pasó algo con Ellen…-

Le salió un hilillo de sangre de la nariz y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, sus lentes se empañaron levemente…

-¡Que atrevido eres! Solo es una niña por dios Levi-

Le otorgo el mayor golpe en la cabeza que hubiera podido escuchar toda la oficina, Hanji solo se sobaba la cabeza ofreciéndole disculpas con la mirada llena de lagrimas porque casi sentía que le partía el cráneo del golpe.

-Cállate, no me refiero a eso, quisieron hacerle daño-

-¿Qué? Y dónde estabas tú tonto-

-Trabajando pues en donde mas, fue mientras estaba aquí, ella salió, la siguieron y la amenazaron-

-¿Enserio? Creo que deberías poner más cuidado con ella-

-Lo sé, me he quebrado la cabeza pensando como hare para protegerla mientras está conmigo-

-Entonces, ¿la dejaras ir?- pregunto ajustándose los lentes, mientras Levi agachaba la mirada.

-No es mi problema, solo la cuido mientras encuentro a su familia-

-Hay Levi, recuerda estas palabras por favor, "Quien lucha, puede perder; quien no lucha, ya perdió."-

-Tch, ¿Que quiere decir eso? ¿Eres una galleta de la suerte?-

-No, soy tu amiga-

-Y a todo esto, que te dijo el día que salimos juntos, ¿no dijiste que te tendría más confianza a ti?-

-Pues sí, me tuvo más confianza y se mas cosas sobre ella-

-Pues dime, que sabes de su familia-

-Escapo, por que la acusan de un crimen-

-Jajajaja no digas idioteces cuatro ojos que ahora si te pasaste con tu mal chiste-

Hanji no bromeaba, estaba seria mirando a Levi quien cambiaba su semblante a uno serio.

*flash back*

Estaban en un parque tomando un helado, Hanji y Ellen platicaban mientras Levi tenía cara de "ya quiero irme a dormir".

-Y dime, ¿Qué hace una chica de tu edad tan sola?-

Ellen la miraba algo preocupada y pensativa.

-No te preocupes, esto quedara entre nosotras ¿vale?-Dijo acomodándose las gafas y sonriéndole a la joven que solo cambio su expresión y le sonrió también.

-Bien, te contare, veras, hasta hace algunos años yo viva con mi familia, mi madre mi padre, yo tenía un hermano mayor su nombre era Abel, éramos felices y no teníamos problemas… hasta que mi madre falleció y mi hermano y yo nos quedamos con mi padre, el decidió continuar su vida y nadie se lo prohibió, se caso con una mujer que nos odiaba, nos maltrataba e incluso se llego a querer meter con mi hermano, eso no me gustaba y a mi hermano menos, un día nos enfrentamos a ella, pero la mujer estaba loca y quiso golpearnos, Abel me saco de la casa y me dijo que escapara, yo le hizo caso y me salí corriendo, luego de un par de horas regrese para ir por mi hermano, pero encontré muchas patrullas, encontré a mi padre llorando y en cuanto me acerque esa maldita mujer grito: "es ella atrápenla" yo no sabía cómo reaccionar y les pregunte de que me acusaban, pero nadie me respondía, solo mi padre me miro y me dijo: "tu hermano está muerto".-

-¿A sí que alguien mato a tu hermano y te culparon a ti?-

-Si, antes de que pudieran subirme al auto, me solté y Salí corriendo, me escondí en donde pude y me quede cerca para saber en donde enterrarían a Abel, pronto lo supe y lo visitaba seguido, pero la policía me buscaba y no supe como demostrar mi inocencia así que me dirigí a esta ciudad a pensar un modo de lograrlo.-

-Ya veo, bueno supongo que debe haber un modo-

-Debe, pero aun no lo encuentro-

-Quizá, nosotros podríamos ayudarte, claro si nos dejas-

-¡¿Enserio?! Pero como-

-Veras, podemos…-

-Ya vámonos, me estoy aburriendo- interrumpió el pelinegro para levantarse y comenzar a caminar.

*fin flashback*

-Espera, ¿que ibas a decirle?-

-No lo recuerdo por cierto enano idiota que quería irse a dormir temprano-

Amenazo con darle otro golpe, pero se detuvo al saber que era su culpa el no saber que solución propondría Hanji.

-Ok admito que fue mi culpa, pero eso me dio una idea, le daré un teléfono y pondré cámaras de seguridad mientras estoy fuera podre saber si está bien-

*en casa de Levi*

Ya era tarde, pero por fin llegaba a casa después de un laborioso día, estaba agotado y muy cansado de pensar, llego abrió la puerta y dejo las llaves en el mueble, se quito el saco y lo colgó tras la puerta, al mirar a la sala vio a Ellen quien dormía profundamente, movió la cabeza negando, y se acerco a ella, vio que tenia abrazado el libro de leyendas mientras hablaba dormida, esto le dio bastante gracia, pero le quito el libro y la llevo en brazos a su habitación. Mientras caminaba recordó su petición y le susurro: "pronto te averiguare lo que quieres saber, solo dame tiempo".

La dejo en su cama y la cobijo, volvió a bajar y se dirigió al comedor, vio que había un sobre en ella, y la tomo, se le hizo extraño ya que el casi no recibía correo, se sentó y lo abrió pero era muy tarde y la luz de las lámparas no le permitía leer, se fue a la sala y del mueble saco un par de lentes, se sentó en su sillón y abrió la carta…

_Levi: ojala aun te acuerdes de mi, soy Petra veras he estado pensando mucho lo que paso, y quiero arreglar las cosas, quiero que platiquemos, que estemos un momento juntos, quiero poder compensar mi error, durante mucho tiempo no he podido estar feliz, pensando en el daño que te hize, no puedo dormir porque me siguen pesadillas que parecen nunca acabar, necesito que me escuches y que me dejes explicarte que paso en aquella ocasión, me tome la libertad de estar en tu casa, pero si estás leyendo esto es porque no te encontré y no pude quedarme a hablar cara a cara, por favor no te molestes por que averigüe tu dirección, sabes bien quien me la dio, no quiero que pelees con él, solo quiero que me des la oportunidad…_

_Perdóname…_

_Te dejare mi dirección actual y mi teléfono si accedes._

_Atte.: Petra Ral._

Arrugo la hoja lo más que pudo, e hizo una risa que demostraba ironía y coraje.

-¿Vas a tener el valor de venir a buscarme, después de la estupidez tan grande que cometiste?, debes tener mucho valor.- Decía con un tono de odio y tristeza mientras dejaba caer la bola de papel de sus manos.


	6. Regresa el dolor

**Ultra mega sorry por no actualizar TnT no e tenido una buena semana, me han pasado muchas cosas, pero diran a mi que ch... me importa jejeje **

**bueno disculpen la enorme tardanza aqui les traigo mi continuacion nwn gracias a quienes continuan leyendo y manden reviews porfaaa los quiero...**

**Comenzamos! **

**SnK no me pertenece.**

CAPITULO 6.

Mientras en la habitación, Ellen había despertado cuando Levi la dejo en su cuarto, y de a poco escucho como el chico subía dando pisotones muy molesto, azoto la puerta de su habitación hasta hacer las ventanas retumbar. Al parecer alguien lo había molestado o quizá venia enojado del trabajo, no sabía bien, pero aun pensaba en la chica que había ido esa mañana a buscarlo.

En otro lado de la cuidad, en un bar muy elegante y reconocido, estaban Petra y Erwin hablando…

-Y fuiste a buscarlo, ¿No pudiste esperar un poco?-

-No, es que quiero hablar con él, me siento mal por lo que hize-

-No me hagas reír, que tu jamás lo amaste, solo te gustaba que todas tus amigas te envidiaban y que te complacía en todo lo que querías-

-¡Cállate! Eso fue antes, ahora eh cambiado y quiero pedirle perdón-

-¿Estás segura? O ¿será que te has quedado sola y quieres regresar con él?-

-No sabes nada, será mejor que me ayudes sin que saques tus conclusiones estúpidas-

-Solo te ayudare con una condición-

-Y cual es-

-No le vuelvas a hacer daño al pobre Levi, tu no viste como fue que se puso después de que escapaste, en verdad le afecto mucho, por esa razón cambio de casa, se volvió frio y muy silencioso, aunque esa chica lo ha vuelto más abierto otra vez-

-¿Te refieres a la mocosa que vive con él? ¿Qué son? ¿Es su novia, prometida? Dime-

-Calma, no te estreses, es solo una chica, a la que está ayudando a regresar a casa, es todo-

-Entonces será fácil deshacerme de ella, siento que va a ser un problema tenerla cerca-

-Sera mejor que no te metas con ella, puede parecer pequeña, frágil y hasta muy linda, pero sabe defenderse muy bien, y por lo que sé, convivió con la pandilla más peligrosa de por aquí-

-No me asusta, esa maldita jamás tendrá la atención de Levi mas allá de la lastima y la compasión-

-De nuevo hablas muy arrogante Petra, tú no eras así-

-Aprendí a tener lo que quiero, como quiero así que debo hacer algo, tú me ayudaras y fin de la discusión- decía tomando un trago de su bebida mientras Erwin aun tenía sus dudas y miraba los ojos llenos de confusión de Petra.

*A la mañana siguiente*

Levi se había ido más temprano de lo normal, y Ellen se había quedado a ver como instalaban un sistema de circuito cerrado, era cierto que estaba en peligro pero jamás creyó que Levi exageraría tanto a ese grado.

Incluso le había dejado un teléfono para que, en caso de que algo pasara se comunicara con él o en todo caso con la policía.

Luego de que terminaran de instalar todo, se quedo sentada fuera de la casa, se sentía encerrada y agobiada, no sabía que pensar, pero lo más importante… sabiendo que Levi se iba a trabajar ¿Por qué no se había ido? ¿Por qué no había escapado? Por la promesa que le hizo tal vez, o por la simple razón de estar ahí, con la persona que le salvo la vida.

-Hola Ellen- saludo Christa muy alegre como de costumbre, se le veía con su delantal azul que denotaba que estaba haciendo la comida.

-Oh hola señorita Christa, buenos días-

-¿Quieres venir un momento? veras estoy sola y no me gusta mucho y como te vi ahí sentada, pensé que te gustaría hablar con alguien-

-Muchas gracias, si me hace falta salir un poco, aquí me siento mareada-

-Ven entonces-

Cerró bien la puerta y se fue con Christa, ahí estuvo hablando por horas con ella, sobre cosas muy triviales en realidad, pero cosas que entendían, mientras tanto le ayudaba a hacer cosas pequeñas, mientras hablaban Christa le daba indicaciones a Ellen de lo que podía hacer, hubo un momento de silencio que Ellen rompió con una pregunta un tanto incomoda.

-E… Ymir es… ¿tu hermana?-

-¿eh? A… no jeje es mi… am- dudaba en decirle a la chica ya que no sabía cómo lo tomaría, pero pues eran vecinas y sentía que no tenía nada que ocultar.

-Es tu…- decía la ojiverde para que la rubia completara la frase-

-Mi pareja- dijo sin más, volteo a ver a Ellen y esta solo le sonrió.

-Que bueno, sabía que eran pareja, felicidades nadie lo admite tan fácilmente-

-¿No te molesta?-

-Por qué me molestaría, es muy bueno que lleven su relación así, no soy quien para juzgarlas ni para criticarlas-

-Gracias Ellen, nadie nos había apoyado de ese modo- dijo con unas lagrimitas amenazando con salir.

-No, no llores no hay problema, es genial que sigan juntas a pesar de todo-

-Gracias- decía mientras Ymir llegaba a casa, cuando vio a Christa llorando, se molesto un poco, porque pensó que la peli castaña le había hecho algo, la rubia volteo y al ver a Ymir se lanzo a sus brazos y le planto un beso en la boca que sorprendió a la mayor, pero le agrado tanto que le correspondió al instante, aunque por un momento olvidaron la presencia de la chica, quien solo miraba en silencio la escena de amor, le dolía un poco pensar que ella en el interior deseaba una relación así. Se separaron y miraron un poco avergonzadas a Ellen, pero ella solo les sonreía.

-Disculpa eso- Christa se moría de la vergüenza, pero Ymir no le veía nada de malo.

-Descuiden, no hay problema-

-Y dime ¿qué haces aquí, con mi mujer?- La chica mayor se sentó junto a Ellen mientras se quitaba el saco, y lo dejaba en la silla de al lado.

-Vine a hacerle compañía, es que estoy sola y quería estar con alguien-

-No querrías estar de otro modo con ella ¿cierto?-

Ellen sabia a donde iba esto, miro a Christa quien entendió.

-Yo le dije que me acompañara, no te preocupes amor, sabes que nunca he estado con nadie más-

-Ya lo sé mi vida, es que quería hacerle platica a Ellen, ¿y cómo te va con tu novio?-

-Novio… ¿Quién?-

-Levi, es tu novio ¿no?, o por que vives con el-

-Claro que no, solo estoy aquí temporalmente, de hecho, tengo pensado irme pronto-

-A donde iras-

-Muy lejos, a donde sea será mejor-

-¿Regresaras con tu familia?-

-No tengo familia, iré a donde me lleve el viento y a donde me guíen las estrellas-

-Solo no te vayas muy lejos, porque te extrañaremos-

-No se darán cuenta cuando estaré o no aquí-

-Si, habrá una manera rapidísima de saberlo-

-¿Cómo?-

-Levi-

Si bien era cierto que la mujer de pecas no se equivocaba, la actitud de Levi era muy diferente a comparación anterior a que ella llegara, así que sería muy notable en su forma de ser.

-Quien sabe- dijo levantando a ver el reloj de pared…. Ya era tardísimo, y ella aun seguía en casa de las chicas.

-Maldición, es tarde y Levi no tarda en regresar, se molestara si no me ve, lo siento debo irme, perdón por la intromisión, y gracias-

-Por nada, cuídate- decían despidiéndose de la chica quien corrió a toda velocidad brincando la cerca que separaba ambas casas.

-¿Crees que en verdad escapara?- Ymir se recargaba en la mesa.

-Si ya que es un alma libre que no quiere ser atrapada nunca-

-Ya veo, habrá que vigilarla para que no se meta en líos-

-cierto-

Ellen se metió a casa y comenzó a asear lo más pronto que pudo, cuando termino, se sentó en la sala esperando a que Levi llegara en cualquier momento, pero durante un buen rato no llegaba, pensó que quizá se había quedado en el trabajo, así que decidió esperar más tiempo.

*en la oficina de Levi*

-Y aun a sabiendas de todo ¿le diste mi dirección?-

-Es mi hermana, no puedo negarle nada-

-Ese es el problema, no le niegas nada, por eso hace daño a diestra y siniestra-

-No seas cruel, dale una oportunidad, veras que ya ha cambiado-

-Lo pensare, mientras tanto, no quiero verla por mi casa, hasta que no tome una decisión no deseo tenerla frente a mi-

-Levi, no seas cruel-

-Erwin, no me pidas que sea la blanca paloma que no soy, sabes que cuando guardo rencor es por toda la vida-

-Quizá tu rencor se vuelva amor de nuevo-

-Yo jamás volveré a amar ¿Oíste? Jamás me veras hacer tal abominación- decía saliendo de la oficina, dejando a Erwin pensando que quizá era mala idea la de Petra ir a buscar a Levi sola.

Levi caminaba a su auto, mientras había recuerdos que vagaban por su cabeza, odiaba esas voces esas escenas que le taladraban la cabeza cada vez más fuerte.

Subió a su auto, y condujo hasta su casa, cuando llego estaba como un zombie, no escuchaba, no se dio cuenta donde dejo las llaves, se metió directo a la cocina y agarro un pan que estaba sobre la mesa y se fue a sentar a su sillón, Ellen le saludo y le hablo, pero este no reaccionaba, parecía totalmente aturdido.

-Oye, ¿me estas escuchando? ¡OYE!- le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo regreso a su realidad.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa mocosa estúpida?!- se levanto sobándose la cabeza y empuñando la otra mano.

-Pues te hablo y no me respondes tarado, no te voy a estar rogando-

-Perdón, estaba pensando-

-Acaso… ¿Piensas?-

-Idiota- mascullo bajito pero la chica se moría de risa por dentro.

-Oye- Llamo la atención de la joven.

-Dime-

-¿Quién vino a buscarme ayer?-

-Una mujer de cabello rubio y muy bien vestida-

-Ya veo- agacho la mirada.

-¿Tu novia?- le pregunto con cierto tono de celos, y de coraje.

-…- No respondió, lo que quería decir, que quizá si era algo de él, lo que de algún modo le dolió.


	7. MIS EXCUSAS

**HOLA A TODOS, BUENO LES VENGO A AVISAR QUE NO PODRE SUBIR CAPITULO, POR QUE POR AHORA NO ESTOY EN DISPOSICION, ADEMAS DE QUE TENGO MUCHOS PROBLEMAS EN VERDAD LO SIENTO U.U GRACIAS A QUIENES ME LEEN Y NO DESESPEREN PRONTO ACTUALIZARE.**

**ATTE:**

**AZUKA**


End file.
